Ultimate Power Rangers: Dying Planet
by Ryuranger
Summary: The Power Rangers and Ninja Rangers team-up with Kamen Rider Ryuuki to save Edenoi from Count Dregon. (Takes place between Year Two and Year Three of my Ultimate Power Rangers series).


_**Author's note:** The following one-shot takes place between Year Two and Year Three of my Ultimate Power Rangers series, an AU/Reboot of Power Rangers that incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, and anime. This story features Tommy and the Power Rangers (Dairanger), Jason and the Ninja Rangers (Kakuranger), and their first meeting with Kamen Rider Ryuuki. _

* * *

**Ultimate Power Rangers: Movie -Dying Planet**

Tommy and Jason ran towards each other and exchanged blows with wooden swords. Their movements were swift and graceful, honed with experience.

"I'm surprised you're not more sluggish," Jason said.

"I haven't been out of the game that long," Tommy said.

Tommy executed a jump kick at Jason.

"Ninpo," Jason called as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then reappeared behind Tommy and launched at him through the air.

Tommy turned and shouted "Ki!" to fire an invisible energy pulse that knocked Jason backward.

The two continued their duel until their swords struck and broke in half.

"I lose more swords that way," Jason said as he shook his head.

"It happens," Tommy said.

The two took a break and patted themselves with towels.

Jason sighed with relief. "It's good to be back."

Tommy nodded.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah…something just hasn't felt right lately."

"Like what?" Jason asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know."

A comet blazed from the skies and struck the ground behind them. The impact caused a shockwave that hurled them through the air.

The rangers climbed to their feet and ran to the crater. They looked down to see what looked like a small pod. The pod was shaped like a bullet with a cockpit towards its aft section.

"It looks like a ship of some kind," Jason said.

Tommy nodded. "It's in pretty bad shape too."

The hatch creaked open, and the two rangers snapped into fighting stances. A medium-sized man limped out and collapsed to the ground. He appeared human and was dressed in dark-blue colored robes.

He looked up at the rangers. "Thank the gods I found you."

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I…come from Eltar…I have a message from Zordon."

"Zordon?" Tommy asked. The rangers helped the man out of the crater and lead him to a secluded area.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tommy asked.

The man shook his head. "No." He handed them a data disk. "Take this….take this and go before they come."

"Who's they?" Tommy asked.

The man shook his head. "Some sort of bounty hunters…"

"Is Zordon in danger?" Jason asked.

The man shook his head. "Not yet…he needs to speak with you...he needs…"

Explosions sparked around them as they rolled to safety with the man.

The rangers rolled to their feet as a group of bounty hunters appeared. The five soldiers were each covered with different forms of cobbled together armor.

"Stay back," Jason told the man as he and Tommy ran towards the hunters.

Tommy armed his wrist braces. "Kiryoku transform"

Jason grabbed his morpher. "Shogun Transform."

Together they shouted: "Aura/Ninja Power!"

They transformed into their armor and leapt towards the bounty hunters.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" Dragon Ranger shouted as his two blades energized. His first sword slashed diagonally across the bounty hunter's chest with a burst of spark, and his second saber slashed horizontally with enough force to knock the villain backward.

Ninjared unsheathed his sword and slashed a hunter vertically with a burst of spark.

A hunter in bronze armor threw blades at the two Rangers. The Rangers easily deflected the daggers and readied their final blows.

"Fire Stream!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

"Ninpo Fire Attack!" Ninjared shouted.

Streams of fire shot from Dragon Ranger's palms, and comets of flame shot out from around Ninjared. The fiery attacks merged into one energy blast that exploded through the bounty hunters with massive bursts of spark and flame.

Dragon Ranger lifted up the last bounty hunter by the neck. "Who are you?"

The bounty hunter rolled his eyes back and died.

"Let's call the others," Ninjared said.

"Not yet," Dragon Ranger said. "Let's have Billy decipher this disk first."

* * *

Tommy and Jason sat in Billy's INET lab as he worked on his computer. "I think I've cracked the code."

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"A map," Billy said as he called up an image on his computer.

"Of what?" Jason asked.

"As far as I can tell…it's directions. To Eltar."

Jason and Tommy looked at each other.

"Now we call the others," Jason said. Tommy nodded.

* * *

The two teams met in the Power Rangers' old lair in Angel Grove's subway system, and after brief introductions, they got down to business.

"Even if that map is right…how do we get all the way to another planet?" Adam asked.

"Can we teleport that far?" Kimberly asked.

Billy shook his head. "No."

"What about the ship that alien flew in?" Trini asked.

"It's been damaged," Billy said. "But…I don't think we'll need it."

"What're we going to do?" Rocky asked. "Walk?"

Zack shook his head. "Cruise ship."

"There's always the subway," Jonathan said.

"No," Billy said. "Our Thunderzords."

"Is that possible?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Billy said. "We can fly them to Eltar in chariot formation."

"What about these guys," Rocky said while pointing his thumb at Jason's team. "Won't things be a little too cozy with ten of us?"

"We have zords too," Zack said.

Jason nodded. "The NinjaMegazord can fly with the White Falcon."

"It's a plan then," Tommy said. "So let's hurry. Zordon needs us."

* * *

The teens stood at the edge of a cliff and looked out in the distance.

"It's morphing time," Tommy said.

"It's what?" Jonathan asked.

Rocky shot him a look. "Hush."

"Kiryoku transform, Aura Power!" The Power Rangers transformed into their armor.

"Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" The Ninja Rangers morphed into their Ranger forms.

The Power Rangers unsheathed their Thunder Swords and raised the blades towards the sky while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords arise!"

The Ninja Rangers opened their mystical scrolls. "Ninjazords awaken!"

The Thunderzords and Ninjazords appeared in the distance and streaked towards the Rangers with a mighty display of power. The Ninja Rangers floated backward and phased into their cockpits. The Power Rangers used their Thunder Blasters like grappling lines to reel themselves into their cockpits.

"Chariot Fusion!" the Power Rangers shouted.

Star Kirin, Star Tenma, Star Phoenix, and Star Lion formed a flying chariot that the Red Dragon, in warrior mode, landed on top of.

"Ninja Fusion…Kakure Shogun!" the five Ninjazords combined into the NinjaMegazord. The White Falcon swooped down from the distance. "Falcon combine!"

The White Falcon snapped onto the back of the NinjaMegazord.

The Thunder Chariot and NinjaMegazord flared with energy and flew off into space.

* * *

The zords arrived on the hilly, grassy plains of Eltar. The teens de-morphed and stood on a plain that looked down into a valley, where a Greco-Roman type city sat in the distance.

A network of waterways and canals stemmed from a massive, flat-topped pyramid in the center of the city. A dome-shaped building, surrounded by columns, rested on the top of the structure. The pyramid was made of the same tan-colored marble as the city's other buildings, most of which had columned, elaborate entryways and rooftops of deep emerald. The city was dotted with spots of greenspace, which were decorated with trees and statues.

Even from the distance, the rangers could see people scurrying about the city on foot or in sleds that appeared to hover through the air.

"Wow," Kimberly said.

Richie nodded. "This is impressive."

"This is the largest city I could find," Billy said.

"Are we sure Zoltar is down there?" Jonathan asked.

"Zordon," Tommy corrected. "It's our best bet at least. Let's go."

The rangers walked down into the valley and entered the city. They moved through the streets, which were packed with human-like Eltarians in intricate robes or tunics. The rangers also spotted several different species that did not appear human. The teens from Earth attracted many stares from the crowd.

"Maybe we should have done something about our appearance," Trini said.

A group of armed guards suddenly stepped through the crowd. The guards dressed in what looked like black leather over loose-fitting, tan tunics and slacks. They wore black leather helmets and carried staffs topped with what could have been blasters.

"Trouble," Jason said.

The guards surrounded the teens. One of the guards aimed his staff forward, and the tip crackled with electricity. "You're not from around here…offworlders."

"Observant," Rocky said.

One of the guards back slapped Rocky across the face.

"Hey," Tommy said as he grabbed the man's hand. "No one's looking for trouble."

"You found it," the guard said as he kicked Tommy in the side and slammed a backfist across his face.

That was when the fight broke out. The guards pounced forward, and the rangers defended themselves with skills honed from protecting their planet.

Jason's team had spent a year fighting against evil spirits known as the Youkai, which had an army of grunts called Dorodoro. Fighting the grunts had given his team experience with handling multiple enemies at once.

Tommy's team had fought against the Gorma during the same year, and during that time, the rangers had battled grunts called Capatros.

And the year prior, Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini had been on the same Ranger team while fighting against Bandora and her army of Rock Soldiers.

Needless to say, a few armed guards were no match for the combined might of the ten rangers.

"Stop!" an old, bearded man named Northan shouted as he ran towards the guards. He wore a dark-blue robe with an intricate, golden pattern around the neck. "They're Rangers."

The guards stopped fighting.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked the old man. "Where's Zordon."

"He's expecting you," Northan said. "This way."

Northan led the rangers towards a large palace surrounded by columns. The path to the palace was lined with massive statues carved from marble. The teens eyed their surroundings with suspicion.

"Tommy look," Kimberly said as she pointed to a large, marble statue of a young warrior. "He looks a lot like you."

Tommy nodded.

"That is Jestin," Northan said. "He was the first Ranger…he saved our planet, and the entire galaxy, ages ago at the beginning of recorded time."

They walked into the palace chambers, and Northan led the rangers into a circular lobby with rich green carpet on the floor and tapestries hanging on the walls.

"Wait here," Northan said. "Zordon will see you in a moment."

"No," Tommy said. "We want to see him now."

"Ummm…well…" Northan started to say, but Tommy pushed past him.

"There's really no point in arguing with him when he's like this," Rocky said as he walked by Northan.

The rangers followed Tommy.

Tommy walked to the rear of the lobby and pushed open a pair of large doors. In the next room, Zordon was in his familiar holographic tube while speaking with a tiger-man, who immediately turned and blasted at the teens with an electric pulse.

The teens dove under the pulse. Tommy rolled over, rose, and prepared to attack the creature.

"Burn Knuckle!" Tommy shouted as he slammed his burning fist against the tiger-man's chest, and the creature went skidding across the ground towards Alpha-5.

"Ay-yi-yi!" the android shouted in alarm.

The tiger rose and prepared to pounce.

"Stop!" Zordon shouted. They all looked up at him.

"So that's Zordon…" Rocky said quietly. "Whoa…"

"Rangers," Zordon said. "It is good to see you again."

"You too, Zordon," Jason said.

The tiger man stood and straightened his jacket. Under the jacket, he was dressed in a white tunic and red slacks, but he also wore straps of leather over his chest and legs. The leather straps carried throwing knives, blades, and cylinder explosive devices.

"My apologies…I thought you were intruders," he said.

"This is my friend, Droman of Edenoi," Zordon said. "Droman, these are the Rangers of Earth."

The tiger-man nodded. "I am honored."

"Zordon, it's nice to see you and everything," Zack said, "but what the hell is going on?"

"All will be revealed in time," Zordon said. "Please wait in the outer atrium. I will be with you shortly."

The rangers nodded and walked into the atrium, which was decorated similar to the lobby but opened up to several balconies that looked out upon the city and its parkland.

"So that was Zordon?" Rocky asked Tommy.

Tommy nodded.

"He called us a long way to blow us off," Jonathan said.

"He didn't blow us off," Trini said.

"So-rry," Jonathan said.

Kimberly was standing by a balcony while looking out at the landscape when Tommy walked over and put his arm around her.

"This place is incredible," she said.

Tommy nodded. "It is."

"What's on your mind?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Jason and the others. Zordon…"

"Why Jason and the others?" Kimberly asked.

"You, me, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy…we all used to be a team. Now we've been split."

Kimberly nodded. "Jason and his team are close, I can tell. You never know though…he may feel the same as you. After all, you have your own team now."

Tommy nodded. "That's true."

She hugged him. "Have I told you that you worry too much."

"Once or twice," he said as he hugged her back.

* * *

A half hour later, the teens were all called back into Zordon's chamber.

"Rangers," Alpha said. "I'm so glad you came."

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, Rangers," Zordon said.

"It's okay Zordon…we're just glad you're all right," Jason said.

"As I am glad that you have all received the powers you were destined to carry," Zordon said. "You have learned much, and I am proud of you all…however, I wish our reunion could be under better circumstances."

The lights dimmed, and a holographic projection appeared in the center of the room. The projection showed a barren world.

"This is Edenoi," Zordon said. "An evil warlord known as Count Dregon has conquered this once beautiful planet and turned it into a wasteland. A few resistance camps have organized, but none are a match for Dregon's power."

"But now things are far worse," Droman said.

"Dregon has released an Edenyte demon known as Dae'mon. If Dae'mon and his henchmen aren't stopped, they will plague the galaxy, and eventually make their way towards Earth."

"Why is it always Earth?" Zack asked.

"Earth's magick is the most powerful in all the universe," Zordon said.

"Ah," Zack said.

"So what can we do?" Tommy asked.

Droman sighed impatiently. "You are the only Rangers left in the galaxy. What do you think?"

The teens glared at him.

"My apologies," the tiger man said as he bowed again.

"You must assist the Edenytes in freeing their planet," Zordon said.

"When do we leave?" Adam asked.

"We must first go before the council tomorrow for them to approve our plan. Until then, feel free to explore the city," Zordon said.

* * *

The teens separated and went out to explore. Tommy was told about a praxium, near the center of the city, where mages were trained. He couldn't resist taking a look. Rocky went with him.

The two rangers walked through the marble halls of the praxium.

"So this place is like a wizard school," Rocky said.

"I guess," Tommy said.

"Indeed it is," a bearded man said as he walked over to the rangers. "I am Gandar…the Magister of this school."

"Magister?" Tommy asked.

"My apologies," the man said. "I forget you are unfamiliar with our ways. Allow me to explain."

Gandar lead the two teens around. They saw natives around their age and younger manipulating fire balls and other magical objects as they walked.

"This is where people learn how to use The Power, or magick. Younger students are apprentices, those with more experience are adepts. Those who learn to master The Power become Magisters."

"You all use The Power…but I thought we were the only Rangers in the galaxy," Tommy said.

"You are," Gandar said. "Mages are not Rangers."

"Oh," Rocky said.

"Rangers are characterized by their ability to transform," Gandar said. "Only extremely gifted mages are capable of becoming Rangers. And only the most powerful Rangers become Masters, like Zordon."

"Zordon was a Ranger?" Rocky asked.

"Oh yes," Gandar said. "The last of his time. An evil warlord named Lord Zedd and his forces wiped out all the Rangers in the galaxy, and Zordon managed to banish him."

The two rangers nodded, still awestruck by their surroundings.

"So are we mages too?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Gandar said. "Combat mages, of course."

"Of course," Rocky said as he shrugged and grinned.

"So there are different classes of mages?" Tommy asked.

Gandar nodded. "And even combat mages have different classifications. Rocky, you are an earth mage. Tommy, you are a fire mage."

Tommy nodded. "Are there other types of magick users besides mages?"

"Oh yes," Gandar said. "Classifications vary from world to world. The most common wielders of the One Power are mages, priests, paladins, shaman, witches and warlocks. They each channel from the One Power in different ways." Gandar took notice of the sun through a wide-open window in the corridor. "And now I am afraid I must return to my study. Enjoy your stay. The apprentices will see to any needs you have."

"Thank you," Tommy said.

"So we're like magicians," Rocky said. "How weird is that?"

Tommy grinned. "Can't wait to see if I can make the statue of liberty disappear when I get back home."

Rocky laughed.

"Well, well," a voice said from behind the rangers. They turned to see someone their age wearing a dark-red robe while standing amongst his friends. "If it isn't the _Rangers_."

"Can we help you?" Rocky asked.

The adept laughed. "My name is Raisik. Perhaps you've heard the others speak of me."

"Can't say we have," Tommy said.

Raisik wrinkled his brow. "I don't like your attitude, human."

Tommy shook his head. "We don't want any trouble."

The two rangers turned to leave, but Raisik fired a sphere of arcane energy that blasted the door in front of them. "I'm not through with you yet."

The two teens turned to face Raisik.

"What do you want?" Tommy said.

"To see what you're made of, _Dragon Ranger_," he said. "I hear you're the strongest Ranger ever. Even killed DaiSatan."

"That's right," Tommy said.

"Don't forget the Gorma," Rocky said.

"Don't worry," the adept said. "I'm not talking about a duel to the death. I just want to test your skill. We have places here for just that."

Tommy looked to Rocky. Rocky shrugged. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

Tommy looked back to Raisik. "You're on."

* * *

Tommy and Raisik faced of in a small area fenced off by a forcefield. Rocky watched outside the field with a handful of adepts and apprentices.

Raisik tossed Tommy a golden cylinder similar to the one he carried.

Raisik held the cylinder and activated it, producing a blade of violet energy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tommy said as he fumbled with the device.

Raisik laughed. "It doesn't have an on switch. You have to channel your energy through it."

Tommy did so and produced a crimson blade.

Tommy stood in a fighting stance as Raisik charged towards him.

With two fluid motions, Tommy knocked Raisik's blade away and smacked him in the chest with the end of the handle. Then Tommy fired a Kiryoku blast that struck Raisik hard and sent him crashing against the field.

"Have you ever actually been in a fight before?" Tommy asked.

Raisik glared at the teen and whispered an incantation. A sphere of arcane energy appeared in his hands, and he hurled the blast towards Tommy. Tommy effortlessly dodged the blast.

"You're trying to hard," Tommy said.

Raisik launched at Tommy with a flurry of punches and kicks that the ranger dodged.

"Try by not trying," Tommy said as he backfisted Raisik in the face.

"Do by not doing," Tommy said as he reverse sidekicked the adept, sending him crashing against the field. "Something my sensei Kaku taught me you should try."

"He sounds like a loser."

Rocky shook his head. "He should _not_ have said that."

Tommy launched at the adept and pounded him with kicks and punches. The ranger then gathered a sphere of energy and shouted "Kiryoku bomber!" as he slammed the sphere against the adept and sent him slamming against the field.

"Have I proven enough yet?" Tommy asked.

Raisik nodded, and the field disappeared.

Tommy turned and walked away, and he was hit in the back by an arcane blast. Raisik then jump kicked Tommy to the ground.

"Not fair!" Rocky shouted. He went to help his friend, but the other adepts held him back.

Raisik kicked Tommy while the ranger was on the ground.

"Get up Dragon Ra-"

He was cut off as Tommy leapt up, grabbed Raisik by the throat, and pushed him over against a column. "Don't they teach you about a thing called honor in this little school."

The adept was silent.

"Let me tell you the most important lesson you'll ever hear. Something Zordon and Kaku both told me. You've been given this power, and you have to use it responsibly. This is not a game."

The adept nodded. Tommy dropped him on the ground and walked off with Rocky.

"What he said," Rocky said as he joined his leader.

* * *

"So all of our techniques are actually spells?" Billy asked Northan as they walked through an outdoor walkway.

"Yes," Northan said. "Rangers are capable of casting spells much easier than mages. A simple word, a simple thought, can allow a Ranger to decimate a city."

Billy nodded. "I've always studied The Power from a scientific approach."

Northan smiled. "So Zordon said. But the One Power is not a work of science. It is a work of magick. Even your armor comes from a spell imbedded in your transformation devices. And your teleportation abilities? A spell in your wrist devices."

"I suppose," Billy said. The two continued walking.

* * *

Kimberly and Trini laughed as they walked through an outdoor garden.

"It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun," Kimberly said.

Trini nodded. "When we weren't up to our necks in Youkai."

Kimberly nodded. "The Gorma weren't exactly a cake walk. We went through a lot."

Trini nodded. "I can tell. You all seem so different. You and Billy are a lot more confident…Tommy's turned into a leader."

Kimberly nodded. "Like I said…we went through a lot."

* * *

Jonathan and Zack watched the two girls from an upper balcony.

"You used to date her?" Jonathan asked. "Not bad."

Zack shrugged. "We were both different back there. Stupid is more like it."

"How so?" Jonathan asked.

"We were both...insecure. Only we handled it in different ways," Zack said.

Jonathan nodded and continued to stare at the two girls. One of them in particular.

"Still have a thing for Trini?" Zack said.

Jonathan nodded. "I haven't seen her for a month. Being around her again…" he shook his head. "Wow."

"Are you going to do something about it this time?" Zack asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "We'll just have to see what fate has in store."

* * *

The next day, the teens were led into the Ruling Council's chambers within the flat-topped pyramid in the center of the city. The Ruling Council was made up of five members that sat on a horseshoe-shaped platform that looked down upon the council chamber floors.

The leader of the council was an Eltarian named Jenai. He had a scruffy gray beard and wore dark brown robes trimmed with gold. Another Eltarian was to his right, and another was to his left.

The remaining two council members appeared human, but with skin tinted violet blue and eyes of solid silver. Their long ears were swept back and pointed. They were known as the Moon Elves.

Moon Elves were few in number, but said to be the first race to evolve on Eltar. They lived on a small northern continent on the world and tended to keep to themselves, but they were still represented as part of the world's government.

Zordon was in his energy tube besides the Ruling Council's bench.

The Ruling Council had deliberated privately before speaking to Zordon and his Rangers.

"The council does not recognize the defenders of Earth as Rangers," Jenai said.

"Excuse me?" Tommy said.

"They're humans, Zordon," Jenai said. "They don't even know anything about intergalactic politics."

"May I remind you," Zordon said, "that these Rangers have defeated Daisatan, Bandora, the Gorma, and the Youkai."

"DaiSatan was weakened by assuming a human form," Jenai said. "As for the others…they are not recognized by the council."

"That doesn't mean they were any less dangerous," Tommy said.

Jenai sighed. "Zordon…you should have never involved Earth in matters regarding the One Power."

"Earth is a backwater planet," another Eltarian council member said.

"I was left little choice," Zordon said. "But that is irrelevant…Edenoi will die, and the rest of the galaxy will follow if we don't take action now."

"We'll send the combat mages to assist the Edenytes," one of the Eltarians said.

"You forget that the Dragon Ranger defeated your most powerful adept yesterday," Northan said.

"Irrelevant," Jenai said.

"Jenai," Tommy said as he stepped forward. "Since you don't recognize us, then we don't recognize you."

"What?!" Jenai said.

"You heard me," Tommy said. "We're going to Edenoi. I'm not going to stand by and watch innocent people get hurt."

"You are a fool," Jenai said.

"I've been called worse," Tommy said. He turned and walked out of the chamber. The rest of the teens followed.

"Stop them, Zordon," Jenai said.

"No," Zordon said. "They will do what they must…as they always have."

* * *

"I'm sorry Zordon," Tommy said when back within his mentor's chambers.

"It is all right, Tommy," Zordon said. "The important thing is that we save the people of Edenoi. I am prepared to face the consequences."

Tommy nodded.

* * *

The teens gathered in the grassy hills outside the city.

"Is everyone ready?" Tommy asked.

They nodded.

"Let's do it," Jason said.

"Kiryoku transform…"

"Shogun Transform…"

"Aura/Ninja power!"

They hopped in their zords and left for Edenoi.

* * *

The Rangers walked across a barren desert, which was all that remained of a once a great city on Edenoi.

They ducked behind a cliff and watched slaves being forced to mine gasses from the surface.

"That gas they're mining is probably what's damaging the atmosphere," Kirin Ranger said.

Dragon Ranger nodded. "We have to find the resistance."

"Intruders!"

The ten Rangers looked behind them to see a group of people wearing cloaks and gas masks. The cloaked figures carried swords.

The Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"You must be Dregon's goons," Dragon Ranger said.

The cloaked figures looked at each other, then the leader stared back at the Rangers.

"We will not fall for your tricks," the leader said.

"What tricks?" Ninjared said.

"Take them out…for Edenoi!" the leader shouted.

The Rangers fought defensively. The cloaked fighters were skilled but no match for a group of ten morphed Rangers.

Droman sprinted towards the battle from the distance. "Stop!"

The rangers and cloaked figures stopped fighting. Apparently both groups had recognized the tiger man.

"They're on our side, Dex," Droman said.

The resistance fighters relaxed.

* * *

Count Dregon watched the battle through the viewscreen on board his space-worthy Spider Base. The insectoid ship hovered above the planet's surface.

"A Ranger team," he said.

"That's impossible," Nefaria said.

"Apparently not," Dregon said. "Open fire. Obliterate them all."

Hatches on the ventral side of the Spider Base opened and fired bolts of energy at the planet's surface.

* * *

Explosions rang around the heroes as they tried to duck and cover.

"This way!" Dex called as he led them down an underground cavern.

The rebels removed their masks. The Rangers demorphed.

"Forgive me for attacking you," Dex said. "We weren't expecting help."

"We're getting used to misunderstandings," Tommy said.

"Rangers," Droman said, "this is Prince Dex."

"Prince?" Zack said.

Dex nodded. "King Lexian is my grandfather."

Trini shook her head. "Who's King Lexian."

"He was king of this world until his brother…my uncle…Count Dregon betrayed him. Dregon murdered my father and tried to kill my grandfather, but he escaped," Dex said. "Now he has made my people into slaves."

"How does Dae'mon fit into all of this?" Tommy asked.

"That demon was released by my uncle," Dex said. "But Dregon wasn't expecting Dae'mon to go rogue. Dregon no longer has any control of the demon."

"How was the demon imprisoned before?" Billy asked.

"There was a great warrior, Ryuuki, who managed to defeat Dae'mon," Dex said. "The source of Ryuuki's power is said to be hidden somewhere on the planet. I must find that power."

"We'll do whatever we can to help," Tommy said.

Dex nodded. "Thank you my friend, but for now we must lay low. Dregon will be on the look out for us."

* * *

The teens were led through lower chambers that contained sleeping barracks.

Rocky noticed one of the younger, more attractive female rebels looking at him. They smiled at each other.

"You can stay in here," Dex said. "There isn't a lot of room, but it should do."

"Thank you," Tommy said.

Rocky wandered off and walked over to the girl as she tried to fix some equipment.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Know anything about subspace transceivers?" she asked with a smile.

"Ummm…" Rocky placed his hand behind his head. "Well...not exactly."

She smiled and shook her head as she continued working.

"My name's Rocky," he said.

"I'm Azreanna," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

She smiled, nodded, and continued working.

* * *

The next morning, the teens met with the resistance in the main cavern.

"Ryuuki's powers are said to be held in this temple," Dex said as he pulled up a 3-D image. "Dregon has it well guarded. He wants the power inside, but he hasn't been able to find it."

"We would have went in sooner," Azreanna said, "but it would have been suicide. Now that we have you with us, things are starting to look up."

"I'm still not crazy about just rushing in," Tommy said.

"Nor am I," Dex said. "We'll create a diversion…here."

Another image came up.

"This is Dregon's main slave camp. It's also heavily guarded," Dex said.

"We'll split into two teams then," Tommy said.

Dex nodded. "Right."

"Jason," Tommy said. "You take the Ninja Rangers and teleport into the prison complex while some of Dex's soldiers attack from outside. Dex, you lead me and my team to this temple."

"I'll bring Azreanna with me," Dex said.

"Let's put some finishing touches on our plan and get to work," Tommy said.

* * *

Dregon's soldiers wore patches of wool over cobbled together, bulky armor plating and helmets with spikes. They carried bladed staffs as weapons. Several dozen guards marched around the outside of the prison compound and looked up to see what looked like a giant bird flying their way. It was the White Falcon.

The Falcon extended its wings and launched a flurry of energy blasts that decimated the outer perimeter of the compound.

A small Edenyte army charged the soldiers that were still standing.

Inside, Jason and his team stalked through the shadows while in their Ranger armor. They moved towards the main holding area and noticed that the guards looked uneasy.

"Ninpo Shard Attack!" Ninjawhite shouted as she blasted the main guards with a storm of diamonds.

As the remaining guards charged towards her, the other Ninja Rangers appeared and slashed at the guards.

* * *

Dregon watched through his viewscreen as the Ninja Rangers lead the captives to safety and moved towards the rear of his guards, which were battling the Edenytes.

"Send down Crimson Claw," Dregon instructed.

His underlings did so.

"And…" Dregon said. "Send the Destructosphere to the Ryuuki temple. I have a feeling he'll be needed there."

* * *

Crimson Claw appeared and blocked the Ninja Rangers' path outside the compound. He hissed at the team. The creature was covered in a red-orange exoskeleton and had massive pincer claws for hands.

"Man that dude's ugly," Ninjablack said as the insect monster armed its claws.

"He won't be much of anything when we're through," Ninjared said. "Let's do it!"

The Ninja Rangers charged at the insect monster.

* * *

The Power Rangers stalked through the shadows of the temple along with Dex and Azreanna.

Azreanna almost fell down a crevice, but Tenma Ranger caught her and pulled her up.

"Thank you," she said.

Tenma Ranger blushed beneath his helmet. "It's what they pay me for."

A small gray sphere suddenly zoomed past them.

"Destructosphere!" Dex called.

"What?" Dragon Ranger said.

"One of Dregon's most powerful insectivores. His armor is nearly impenetrable," Dex explained.

The sphere unfolded into its insectoid, warrior shape. The tall, slender creature was covered with a gray exoskeleton.

"Dex, go on," Dragon Ranger said. "We'll handle this clown."

Dex nodded and ran off with Azreanna.

"Let's see how tough this guy really is," Dragon Ranger said.

The five Rangers scattered into formation and gathered spheres of cyan energy between their palms. "Bomber, set, Kiryoku, Bomber!"

They hurled the energy spheres, which combined into a golden blast that ricocheted off the monster's armor.

"This is not good," Tenma Ranger said.

The monster fired antenna blasts that the Rangers rolled out of the way from.

Dragon Ranger and Lion Ranger rolled towards the monster and jumped through the air while arming their Thunder Swords and Star Cutters.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" the Rangers shouted as their blades energized and blasted the monster. But their attacks didn't affect the creature. The monster grew blades from his forearms and sliced the two Rangers away.

Tenma Ranger placed his palm against his fist, and the Tenma eyes on his helmet flashed blue. "Heaven Gravity Star, Gravity Inversing Destruction!"

Tenma Ranger used his power to lift the monster up and slam him around, but the creature quickly rose to his feet.

"Star Blade!" Phoenix Ranger shouted. "Lightning Strike!" She energized the Star Blade and slashed it across the monster with a burst of spark.

The monster was not hurt, and he slammed the back of his fist across Phoenix Ranger's helmet.

"Kimberly!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he armed his Twin Dragon Swords.

"Saber Flare!" Dragon Ranger used his blades to fire a flare of fiery energy, but the monster knocked the blast away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dex reached the core of the chamber. The room was dark except for the glow of a red orb that hovered above a pedestal. An engraving of a serpent-like dragon was wrapped around the pedestal.

Dex stepped forward and placed his hands on the orb.

* * *

The Power Rangers were hit by another blast and fell to the ground. As they rose to their feet, Dregon's soldiers appeared and charged forward.

Dragon Ranger kicked and punched his way through the soldiers and moved towards the monster.

"Burn Knuckle!" Dragon Ranger slammed a fiery fist against the monster's chest, but the creature simply backhanded the Red Ranger away.

"Tenma Flash Kick!" Tenma Ranger swung an energized tornado kick at the villain's head, but the Blue Ranger was bashed away.

A red blur of motion suddenly leapt through the air and slammed against the creature. The figure landed on the ground. He wore a silver chest piece, arm guards, and leg guards over red armor. His grated faceplate covered a pair of bug-like red eyes.

Lion Ranger tilted his head. "That looked like a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider…" the armored figure, Dex said. "I like the sound of that. Kamen Rider…Ryuuki!"

The Kamen Rider snapped into a fighting stance.

"Dex?" Dragon Ranger asked.

Ryuuki nodded. "It is me, my friends."

Azreanna ran to Tenma Ranger's side. "Rocky, are you all right."

He nodded. "It depends on your definition of 'all right.'"

Ryuuki armed a dragon-shaped gauntlet on his right wrist. "Rider Flare!"

The gauntlet fired a spear of crimson energy that stabbed against the monster with a massive burst of spark that dented its armor.

"It's our turn," Dragon Ranger said.

"Star Blade Assault!" The Rangers energized their Star Blades and shot the weapons forward. The blades exploded against the dent in the monster's armor and destroyed the creature.

* * *

"Ninpo Fire Assault!" Ninjared shouted as snakes of fire streamed out from behind him and sparked against Crimson Claw.

The insectivore fired eye beams that blasted the Ninja Rangers back. The creature advanced, but sparks suddenly tore across the creature's shell.

The Ninja Rangers rose to their feet and looked to see the Power Rangers along with Ryuuki.

"Need a hand?" Dragon Ranger asked as his team joined the Ninja Rangers.

Crimson Claw growled at the Rangers and Kamen Rider.

"You're seriously outnumbered," Dragon Ranger said, but the monster charged at them anyway.

The Ninja Rangers crossed their sabers and shouted "Shinobi Spear!"

The Power Rangers gathered spheres of cyan energy between their palms. "Kiryoku Bomber!"

Ryuuki armed his gauntlet. "Rider Flare!"

The combined attacks shot forward and combined into a single comet of energy that blasted through the monster with a massive explosion, which incinerated the creature.

* * *

Dregon rolled his hands into fists. "Where did those Rangers come from…what planet? Tell me at once."

"Earth," Nefaria said.

The warlord nodded.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the cavern. Their victory celebration was short lived. "News from Eltar," Azreanna said. "It's Dae'mon."

"He's attacking Eltar?" Zack asked.

She nodded.

"My friends, I will go with you to help save Eltar," Dex said.

"I'm coming to," Azreanna said.

"No way," Rocky said. "It will be too dangerous. You don't have any powers."

"I'm going with you," she said again.

Rocky nodded.

"Let's take care of business," Tommy said.

* * *

Dae'mon had an army of five winged, devilish creatures under his control, and he used the creatures to attack the capital city of Eltar.

A giant-sized marine monster splashed through the streets. A giant-sized, black, humanoid dragon flew through the skies and spat bolts of fire. A skeleton creature skipped across the city while bashing people with a baton. A black-winged man picked up people, carried them to great heights, and dropped them to their deaths. And a demon woman fired razor-sharp bats into densely populated areas of the city.

Dae'mon stood on a building and watched. The demon shrouded his monstrous form with a dark-red cloak, and his head was wrapped with black fabric so that only his blood-red eyes were visible. Purple wings extended from his back.

The NinjaMegazord with its White Falcon attachment swooped down from the skies and slammed its fists against the giant, humanoid dragon named Devi'drago. The creature crashed against the city streets below.

Nearby, the Power Rangers and Ryuuki arrived at the city's main square.

To their surprise, the white-armored Kiba Ranger ran towards them. "Took you guys long enough!"

"Kou?" Phoenix Ranger asked. "How did you get here."

"With my zord," Kou said. "Byakko told me you needed extra help. Should have brought me in the first place. This will teach you to…"

"Move!" Dragon Ranger pushed Kiba Ranger out of the way, and everyone else ducked, barely being missed by the lady devil's claws.

"We have to split up," Dragon Ranger said. "Kou, take your zord and fight that marine devil thing. Dex, you and I will take Dae'mon. Everyone else, take your pick."

"Thunderzord arise!" Kiba Ranger shouted. "Whiter Tiger!"

The White Tiger stomped through the streets, and Kiba Ranger leapt into his cockpit. He inserted his tiger saber into his control panel and ordered the zord to attack.

"Sonic Howler!" The zord fired sound waves that blasted the marine devil named Devi'marin from the system of canals that ran through the city.

"White Tiger, rise up!" Kiba Ranger ordered his zord to switch to its two-legged warrior form.

The zord armed a golden saber that transformed from the tiger's tail. White Tiger slashed the blade across the demon with a burst of spark.

Above, the NinjaMegazord and dragon demon Devi'drago flew through the air while exchanging blows. The dragon used its long limbs to grab hold of the Megazord and squeeze its armor.

Meanwhile Phoenix Ranger leapt towards the lady devil named Satyr'lin.

"Cyclone!" Phoenix Ranger hurled a cyclone of pink energy that surrounded the lady devil and lashed against her body with bursts of spark.

The cyclone hurled the lady devil to the ground, and she skid across the streets. Phoenix Ranger armed her Thunder Staff and charged towards her opponent.

Nearby, Tenma Ranger and Kirin Ranger charged towards the skeletal demon, Skul'satn.

"Tenma Screw Kick!"

"Kirin Crash!"

The two Rangers knocked the skull demon to the ground and armed their individual weapons as they ran towards their opponent.

Close by, Lion Ranger squared off with the demon named Devi'mn.

"Lion Staff!" Lion Ranger shouted as he leapt towards the devil man and struck him out of the air.

Meanwhile, Ryuuki and Dragon Ranger surrounded Dae'mon.

"Ryuuki…my mortal enemy," Dae'mon said. "I see you've brought friends."

"That's right, villain," Ryuuki said. "Now prepare to feel the power of Kamen Rider!"

Ryuuki and Dragon Ranger leapt at the villain with flying sidekicks, but they were blasted from the air by a fiery energy charge from the demon's palm. The Ranger and Rider slammed against the ground, rolled backward, and regrouped.

"Rider Flare!"

"Heaven Fire Star, Lightning Flames of Destruction!"

Their blasts splashed harmlessly across the demon as he laughed. "Incompetent mortals," Dae'mon said. "I am more powerful now than you can imagine!"

The demon extended his hand and fired strands of purple energy that surged against the two heroes and hurled them off their feet. "And now…" Dae'mon said as he walked towards the two fallen heroes. "You die."

"I don't think so…" Dragon Ranger said as he rose from the ground and started to radiate with fiery energy. He felt his power gather inside of him, preparing him for a new, more powerful attack.

"Star Fire!" Dragon Ranger thrust his hands forward and fired a comet of energy. The comet radiated with fiery power that blasted through the demon with massive bursts of spark and flame that ripped apart his body before he exploded.

Dragon Ranger collapsed to his knees and demorphed. He breathed heavily as he surveyed the landscape. The other Rangers had defeated their opponents as well. The battle was won.

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough for your help," Dex said. "Now that I have the powers of Ryuuki, Dregon will be no match for us. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Rocky said. Azreanna smiled at them.

"We should be getting back To Earth," Tommy said.

"I will follow shortly," Zordon said.

"Really?" Kimberly said. "You're coming back?"

"Yes," Zordon said. "The Ruling Council no longer welcomes me here."

"This is your home," Tommy said.

"It was," Zordon said, "but this all works for the best. I have stumbled upon information that eludes to many dark trials ahead for you, my Rangers. We will _all _be needed on Earth."

"What trials?" Tommy asked.

"You will know in time," Zordon said.

The teens prepared to leave.

"I wish you could come with," Rocky told Azreanna.

"I'm needed here," Azreanna said.

Rocky nodded.

Azreanna kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Rocky."

He kissed her on the mouth. "You too."

* * *

Dregon paced back and forth on his command deck. "Nefaria…set a course for Earth…"

**END**

**Ultimate Power Rangers continues in Year Three: "Ultimate Power Rangers: Zedd"**


End file.
